The End Is Near
by a-summer-day
Summary: In which Ally Dawson is kidnapped by a group of people in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. One of them being the cold, guarded Austin Moon. And she kinda starts to like it there. Auslly AU. /
1. Two Different Lives

**Hey guys, here's a new story I have been working on for some time. Sooo I hope you guys like it. This chapter kind of just explains what's going on, everyone is OC and this is all AU, obviously. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

"I thank you all for coming out today, with me, to celebrate this joyous day. For this is our 3rd annual Elite Glenwood Fair, and I have to say this may be our best one yet! I just want everyone to have a good time today, laugh, dance, and have fun! And this is all in honor of our founder, our leader…well leaders. We have been through some tough times b..."

"Yada, yada, yada." Ally Dawson groans, as she listens to her father give out another one of his uplifting celebratory speeches. She slumps down on the picnic table, champagne glass in hand, and let's out another exaggerated moan.

Seated beside her on the picnic bench, is her red-head best friend, who merely quirks an amused smile, used to her antics by now, and goes back to listening to her father drone on about cherishing today and fondling old memories and…yada yada yada.

Don't get her wrong.

She loves her father to death and beyond.

But she's possibly heard this speech about seventeen times today, and that was all in the span of breakfast. She was seated in front of her dad munching on some cereal, while he rehearsed this very speech to perfection.

And she definitely knows. This is one of those _long_ ones.

She's jittery, energetic, possibly from the abnormal amounts of cotton candy she had stuffed earlier. And she can't just sit here when there's the whole _world_ to be explored.

She frowns.

Correction.

—whole _Colony_ to be explored.

"…we've survived it all. We have came up on top. We've been through hell and back. And for that we deserve this. We deserve today! We deserve the future! Because we survived the—Correction. _Are_ surviving the apocalypse!" Her father cheers, and finishes with a bow, and he's greatly rewarded with thunderous clapping from the people around her.

Apocalypse survivors.

And just like that Ally's chirpy mood dulls, her thoughts starting to plague of the lives they're living today.

Whoever thought that the one type of apocalypse that the world would be doomed with would be _this _one?

You see, the world today isn't how it was a couple maybe decades ago. Sure there still is a world, a planet Earth, and there still are tree and plants, and the ocean.

But back then…people weren't…sick.

Sick.

That's what father calls them.

Back then no one was sick with this horrible disease.

The sickness?

It's where your whole mind shuts down except the part that makes you want to eat. All logical sense is thrown out the window. And your body begins to decay. You don't feel pain. Just hunger.

And not hunger for like candy or hamburgers.

For flesh.

For beating hearts and very much alive things.

Like humans.

Back when it first struck, it was chaos and nothing else. All country borders or governments shut down. All things you ever thought you needed, you didn't. Just the very simple essentials. Food, shelter and water.

It was horrible and a lot of people died, and kept dying for years. Including her own mother.

She remembers one day, while she and her father were hiding in some old huge estate, he kneeled down in front of her. And he promised her, on his life that he would get her safe. No matter what. He'd make a better life for people like them.

And he did.

It took years. Hope seemed to be lost.

But somehow he and everyone overcame it, even when the world was being roamed by those sick people.

She knew he was working out something. A plan of some sort. But she never imagined it to be like it is today.

He and some of the people in their group that had survived gathered people, people they could trust. And together as a group they started to build Colonies.

It started out as one. It was a small secluded area, with a dozen maybe small homes. It was gated and there were guards almost everywhere, capturing any sick person on site.

Colonies were basically safe-zones. It was where all the…un-sick people lived.

It was like a happy unaware mini town where people just went about their lives like there wasn't an apocalypse at all.

But people kept coming and coming, and then all of a sudden there were too many. Therefore, they starting expanding Colonies.

It took years, to get where they are today.

Now, there are exactly 387 across the world. And communications and travel is all possible. It's kind of like the old better life everyone used to have…except among an apocalypse.

For safety precautions, there are certain rules everyone must abide by.

All Colonies are heavily guarded, they don't want any sick people to get in. If you get too close you become one of them, which could get others sick too. Like a domino effect. And none of that would be good.

Once you're sick. There's no going back.

Of course until they find the cure.

They have a specific program and research facility that focuses solely on finding the cure to this disease. One day she knows for sure they'll come up with a breakthrough. All they have to do is wait.

And then, they'll only have to deal with one last problem.

Scavengers.

Ever since the first Colony was made they've been a problem.

They're known as the people who had been refused entrance in Colonies, due to their behavior and nature.

They couldn't allow criminals and ruthless people in to the comfort of the Colonies.

So scavengers were left in the outside world along with the sick, scavenging for food, surviving on their own.

Aside from that, all she knows is that they travel in groups or gangs or whatever and some prefer to be alone. But it seems as though they really don't like Colonies or the people in them. From time to time she hears the tragedy in which a Colony has been taken down by a group of scavengers.

It sends chills down her bone.

The nerve of some people.

Why must they terrorize other human beings when there's something else to be dealt with?!

"Hey," Dez speaks beside her, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. She jumps a little, and scans the surroundings, noting that her father has finished his speech, and now people are talking and walking around amongst themselves.

She turns her focus to Dez, "Yeah?"

Taking a bite out of his corndog he says, "Is your dad still leaving for that meeting at HQ today?"

She nods sighing, "Yup. He's still going. I've begged him all week but apparently it's _really _important and he can't miss it."

Being the core founder/leader, her father has to often head out to meetings with other Colony operators. The Board, is what they're called. Today he's heading to S7D034 for another meeting, all he told her was that it was about dealing with those scavengers and that he cannot miss it under and circumstances.

It seems that these days, that's all he does. Go to those meetings. It's frankly pretty annoying. He never has time for her anymore. And sitting at home all alone isn't something she really looks forward to. And not only that, but these days it seems like the outside has gotten more dangerous. What if something happens and she never seems him again?

"Ally don't worry." Dez speaks up almost reading her thoughts. "He'll be back in a couple of days, no biggie right? He's been gone longer anyway, and he has tons of protection. You can even call him if you get that worried. He'll be fine."

Ally sighs, "I know, I know. I just have a bad feeling in my stomach, you know?"

Dez just smiles amused, "Always the paranoid one, huh. Hey c'mon!" He points at one of the booths they have set up. "Let's go check it out." And without waiting for a response he takes her hand and drags her off, in hopes to get her mind off of this.

* * *

In scavenger eyes Colonies are a completely different place.

Imagine a situation, where you live in someplace that controls exactly what you do, without you even knowing it. Top that with everything being the color white, your clothes, the furniture, etc.

That's exactly how Colonies are.

When the apocalypse struck, things all went to hell. Zombies. Actual zombies roamed around. The dead walked among the living in all reality.

People died. Billions of people. All hope was lost.

Then came Domes.

Now there were two kinds of people in the world. Ones with "class" or in actuality; money. And ones without it.

Those who had it were granted into Domes.

Those who didn't…Were left to fend for themselves.

Thus the two types of people in the world today, were born.

Scavengers.

And Elites.

Elites remained oblivious, living safely, shielded from the harsh reality. Everyone's pretty sure they still don't even know about the rich and poor unfairness, or the fact that they're all already infected. All they need to do is die to become a zombie. Heck Elites think killing zombies is wrong and that they're just sick people! The ones who know these truths are the leaders in The Board. And who knows why The Board is keeping this from all those people.

Scavengers on the other hand have adapted. Some choose to survive on their own. Some in groups. Some take the bad way. Some good. They're just normal people that are trying to survive the zombie apocalypse.

* * *

A couple miles from that very Colony is a prison.

It's fairly small, enough to not draw much attention. It's gated and there's a slightly large field inside. Around the area is a thick dense forest.

Inhabiting that prison is a group of scavengers. About thirteen people.

Plotting to take down that very Colony.

"We'll get in a little after midnight, that's when the security isn't that tight. Take out any guards you see, but stay undetected okay? We don't want anyone spotting us until we get to the town center." Austin Moon, the group's second-in-command, explains.

The group around him loaded with guns and ammo, have equal expressions of seriousness and looks of determination and nod listening intently to the plan.

Today they're taking down they're third and biggest Dome.

And this one is a pretty big deal.

They've been planning it for a while now, and all the cards are placed perfectly.

Alfred Moon, the wise leader and grandfather of Austin speaks up. "Remember this is just a pick up mission. Once you all find the target, fall back immediately. They'll be sending back-up to take you guys down once they hear the news. Which won't be that late."

Austin nods, "Ralph and I will be taking the main target. And the rest will split up into two groups and grab anything that we might need. Food, clothing, etc. Got it?" His voice is serious and determined.

Everyone nods, except of course. Ralph.

He raises his hand looking lost, "Um, I know you went over this and all, but uh, what or who exactly is the target again?" He asks with a sheepish smile.

Austin sighs and glances down at the sheets of paper on the table that list all the information they need. "One of the Board leader's daughter…Ally Dawson."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn. So what do you all think?**


	2. The Kidnapping

**Another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. Just disregard the fact that it's insanely short, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it longer. Reviews would be amazing.**

**Also guys for my other story, Burning Cold, I am so sorry my updates are so rare. I'm just having trouble writing the story, I'm like trying to squeeze out the small drops of creative juice I have left for that story. It's really hard to write something, you don't really want to. But don't worry I am still determined to finish it, just could you please be a little patient? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Ally jumps under her covers, after freshening up for bed, humming a small tune to herself.

It's almost midnight, and she had spent most of the day at the fair with Dez, so she's pretty tired. Her father had left sometime in the afternoon, and she had called three times just to make sure everything was good.

It was.

Despite the small queasiness in her stomach.

Letting out a deep sigh, she pulls the covers over her, and then reaches over to shut the small lamp on her bedside table.

Snuggling into the pillow, she shuts her eyes closed, letting sleep take over.

…

…

…

"I just need to check in one more time." Ally proclaims suddenly.

Reaching over she grabs the phone and types in his number.

"Hey, dad?"

"….."

"Hehe, so um how's everything going?"

* * *

Ally wakes up with a start, she doesn't know why, she just does. Something just doesn't feel right.

She lays there on her side, her eyes open, and eyebrows furrowed.

Her curtains are drawn closed, but just dimly she can see light coming from outside.

But it's usually like that, they have huge lights that shine out from the gates, so they can see anything that moves.

She waits another moment, and then snaps up when she hears loud cracking sounds from outside. Then shouting.

Her heart starts racing, and jumping out of bed, she runs over to the curtains, pulling them open with a clang.

What she sees is something she never expected.

A fire.

A huge fire.

In town square.

Along with that her friends, her acquaintances, her neighbors, are running around screaming. Do they not remember any of the emergency places?!

She sees a group of people with guns, shouting. Some of them are grabbing things from houses, and stores. While some are keeping the guards down and in check.

Scavengers.

Her eyes nearly pop out of her skull, and the breath in her lungs escape her.

Quickly shutting the curtains tight, she presses her back against the wall, her chest heaving up and down.

"_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._" She whisper-screeches, her hand going to heart.

Running a hand through her hair, she quickly formulates the emergency plan in her head. All the way in the basement is an underground emergency safe-zone that they built just for this situation. Only she and her father or anyone blood related can get in. She could help everyone outside and sneak them in. The scavengers won't be able to get in.

Taking a deep breath, in and out, she quietly slips towards the door, her heart beating as fast as it can.

Opening the door cautiously, she peeks down the hallway, noting that it's empty and untouched. No one's been in here.

She pulls the door open and starts jogging stealthily down the hallway, and all the way downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she ducks under the table, and crawls on all fours towards the drawers. She rummages through one of them, and grins as she finds what she's looking for.

A rolling pin.

Crawling back under the table she turns around, and peeks outside from the window again, sitting on her knees.

"So far, so good." She whispers to herself, as she watches them go about, no one even glancing at her house.

Getting up she sneaks to the back door, opening the lock silently.

"_This is it_!" She thinks. "_I've made it! Now all I nee_—"

Her thoughts are cut off when she bumps into a hard chest that makes her stumble backwards. The man she's bumped into to, who she prays to god isn't one of them, stabilizes her, gripping onto her arms gently.

She looks up her heart freezing in fear, standing in front of her in all black is a man with a toothy grin and bright red hair. Someone she's never seen before. Meaning a scavenger. "Well, hey there." He smiles.

She stares for a second, wondering what the hell is going on, and then she starts screaming.

The man's face breaks out in confusion, as she struggles against him and cries out for help. He grabs her waist and pulls her up from the ground, which makes her kick at the air and throw her arms out everywhere. The whole while the man is blubbering and mumbling things she can't understand.

Then she remembers the weapon in her hand, and satisfyingly, she whacks him straight on the face with it.

The man groans, and drops her, gripping the place on his head she hit. "W-what the hell was that for!" He cries like a little child.

She doesn't answer instead she grabs the rolling pin, and starts sprinting away from the man, the whole while laughing at her success of freeing herself.

That is, until she collides into another chest.

"_Are you kidding me!?_"

She glances up at the man, and realizing she doesn't know him and that he's another one of them, she tries to take off, not giving him time to grab her.

But the blonde dude is too fast. He catches her, from the waist again, and disarms her.

"Let go of me you psychopath!" She screams, kicking and punching at the air, trying to get free.

He grunts as one of her fists actually hit him, and quickly subdues her hands. "Will you…" He struggles as she keeps kicking her legs. "Just calm the fuck down!" He whisper yells in annoyance.

She mentally scoffs, and curses at the man. Then she gets an idea. "Rape!" She screams. "RAPE!—MURDER! He's murdering me!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

The man groans and splutters, trying to get her to shut up in some way.

He pushes her against one of the sides of the houses, using his knee to keep her legs down, and using one arm to pin both of her arms up. The other hand goes to her mouth, to keep it shut, and she contemplates licking or biting it. But then again is it worth it, catching all those germs?

"Look." He whispers fiercely, "You need to shut up and calm down right now. No one is going to help you, no one is coming to your rescue got it? So stop trying, to get away. You're going to come with us, and you're not going to make a sound, or so help me god, I won't hesitate to hurt you." He grits out. His voice is filled with so much venom and coldness, she shrinks back trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Just then, the same red-head she had hit on the head comes running up to them. The blonde man releases her from his grip, but still holds on to her arm.

"I thoughts you said you could handle it." He says to the red-head as they start walking to the rest of the group near the fire.

"She hit me on the head with a rolling pin!" He says, his voice high and mortified.

The blonde merely shakes his head, and by that time they've made it to the rest of the Scavengers.

There are about nine people, both male and female. All of them, tough looking and to be honest a hell of a lot scary.

They all ignore her, looking at the man whose gripping her arm, and she gets the feeling he's the group's leader or something.

"Alright everyone let's move out. Jack go start up the truck, everyone come on." He says to them and just like that, they start running out, with tons of supplies with them.

"Wait Trish do you have it?" He asks, as everyone else files out.

A small yet tough looking Latino probably in her late twenties stays back. "Yup." She holds up a bottle and a rag. "Got it right here."

Ally's eyes widen as she realizes what it is.

"Wait!—"

But it's too late, Trish pours some of the liquid onto the rag, and just like that, shoves it onto the poor girl's face.

Ally mumbles a few things, and then slowly she starts to drift off into complete darkness.


	3. Forever?

**Okay, here you guys are, another chapter. Thank you all for reviewing. This chapter is short, not much happens. But bear with me. Hope you guys like it, and please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Ally wakes up all sluggish and hazy. Her head is throbbing and she can't even move a muscle without it aching. It's not until she realizes that the bed she's sleeping on isn't her bed, does her mind start to clear a bit. And it's not until she realizes that the room she's in isn't even a room, does the warning bells in her mind start to go off.

She's lying on a bed, in a prison cell.

Ally's eyes go as wide as saucers and soon after she starts to remember all the events that had happened last night.

Her colony was attacked.

She was kidnapped.

By a group of Scavengers.

Quickly throwing the covers off of her, she jumps out of the small cot, looking around wildly.

Running over to the bars, she shakes them, already knowing they're locked. She shakes them again in desperation, her face contorting into a look of great agony and sadness.

She's kidnapped.

She's been taken away from her friends and family.

By a bunch of ruthless killers, who will do who knows what with her.

Her father, is probably worried sick. And Dez. What if they hurt him on the night they attacked? Who else have they taken?

She can't even bear to think about it.

She probably won't ever get to see them.

She won't ever get to talk to them either.

What do they want from her anyway?

Trying to put herself back together, she flimsily stands up using the wall to help her. Then she takes a moment to look at her surroundings.

Inside her cell is a mirror, sink, and toilet in one corner, and in the other is the cot and a small table next to it. Other than that, high up is a small opening, like a little window with bars instead of glass.

She looks outside of her cell, glancing all around.

She's guessing it's a small prison, with two floors. Or maybe they're just using a small section of the prison. Either way, from what she can tell is that on the left half of the wall are cells that are just basically stacked up in rows and columns. Which she guesses is their, "Rooms."

The upstairs and downstairs is parted with a gated ledge that's practically see through because of the metal material that has holes in it. The stairs connect to the ledge and lead downstairs where there are tables set up. To the side is all their supplies, all neatly arranged. Besides all that, the double doors are locked and the huge window is made of thick glass which brings in the sunlight.

All in all it's just a perfect place to live in an apocalypse.

Sighing, Ally walks back over to the cot and sits down, unsure of what to do.

Tentatively she lies down, resting on her back, her hands clasped at her stomach, and eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Back when the apocalypse began, she had survived only one way.

By staying positive.

No matter what happened she never let herself stay down for long.

She put up this childish front, where she'd see the light in everything and never back down. And it worked!

So maybe that's what she should do. Stay positive. Don't back down. No matter what they do.

Her father will find her. She's sure of it.

He'll send out search parties, probably hundreds of Elite Troops and soon enough, they'll find her.

All of a sudden, Ally is snapped out of her uplifting thoughts by the sounds of the barred door clanging open.

Jumping out of bed, she narrows her eyes as she sees that familiar mess of blonde hair. "_It's that dude that man-handled me, a-and threatened me_!" She thinks furiously.

She hadn't really gotten a good look at him, since it was dark out and honestly she had thought, who'd want to look at the guy's face? He'd probably look like a monster. To match his personality.

But now she realizes she was oh-so wrong.

Monsters can have evil personalities but really good looks, right? And she means, really, _really_ good looks. Devilishly evil good looks.

The man is probably a few years older than she is. With blonde hair and cold brown eyes. He looks fit, but not too fit, wearing a black t-shirt, and some dusty black jeans.

Aaaaaaand what the hell is she doing staring at her kidnapper like this?!

She takes a few steps back, to keep some space in between them. "What do you people want from me?!" She demands.

He doesn't take her seriously. He merely sighs, ignoring her and starts walking over to her cot. "Here's some clothes, they probably fit you." He says, setting down some clothing on the mattress, and she just now realizes she's wearing her old night dress. She probably looks like a mess.

"Why did you kidnap me?!" She asks again, shaking her head to rid her thoughts.

He rolls his eyes, and starts walking away, and her mouth drops open in shock. He's just gonna ignore her? She needs answers!

"Wait!" She yells after him but he doesn't stop. "What is your problem?!" She mutters as she walks after him and taps his arm, which makes him spin around.

He looks a little angry, and she wonders what his deal is. "You're not in any position to be asking questions, got it?" He says coldly.

She frowns and crosses her arms, "You people kidnapped me! I think I have a right to get answers." She counters.

Pausing for a moment, he shakes his head and smirks, "Doesn't mean you're gonna get them." He taunts. And with that he spins around and stalks out of the cell, stopping at the door. He pulls out some keys and starts to lock the door.

Ally quickly scans her mind, trying to figure out a way to get him to stop. "Oh yeah…?" She says, struggling for some sort of leverage, "W-well…I won't stop screaming till I do." She finishes with finality.

He smirks, and chuckles, not believing or thinking it's a very big deal. "Oh yeah?" He chuckles again. "We—"

He doesn't even get to finish his sentence, as a shrill scream interrupts it.

His face sours, and he grits his teeth. "Stop." He orders. But his voice drowns out with her annoyingly high pitched screams.

"Stop!" He orders again this time louder.

She doesn't listen.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" She screams even louder to piss him off.

He grits his teeth, and unlocks the door with a clang. He storms over to her, which makes her quiet down and back up against the wall.

"What are you gonna do?" She taunts, trying to contain and hide her fear.

He sucks in a breath, ready to give her a piece of his mind, when a voice interrupts the two.

"Austin."

Ally's eyebrows furrow and she peeks around Austin to get a look at who it is. Whereas Austin sighs, his head lopping down in defeat.

Standing there is a man, probably in his late 60's, wearing suspenders, and a dusty white shirt. His scruffily beard and hair is grayish white, and his features, although looking toughened up, are welcoming almost understanding.

"Austin, you wanna watch the crops for me?" He asks, and she notices the old country accent he has. "I'll talk to Ally here, explain everything to her."

Austin silently let's out a breath and shoots her a glare, turning around and muttering something incoherent as he walks out. She makes sure that he notices her sticking her tongue at him, when the old man isn't watching.

Once he's left the old man turns around to face her.

"Now." He starts as he takes a seat on the bed. "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions, huh." He chuckles.

Ally smiles hesitantly, unsure of how to act around this man.

He notices her discomfort, and sighs. "I won't hurt you. None of us will."

Ally mentally shakes her head, "You kidnapped me. How do I know that for sure?"

He shakes his head, "We're not those kinds of people. We have no interest in hurtin' people."

She stays quiet.

"My name's Alfred." He says softly and then his smile grows bigger. "That boy who was botherin' ya?" He chuckles softly. "That's my grandson, Austin."

Her eyes widen. She knew they seemed familiar! But how could someone like Austin be related to someone as nice as Alfred?

Alfred watches her reaction and then after a short time he continues. "Now he may seem like a cold stone,"

She mentally scoffs, "More like freezing mountain." She mutters, making Alfred laugh.

"But he won't hurt ya. He'll get angry, real angry. But he or none of us are gonna hurt you." Alfred guarantees sincerely.

Ally purses her lips, and looks down. "Why am I here?" She finally asks, looking up at him in curiosity. "I mean…why did you, kidnap me? Wait are there others?"

Alfred sighs, standing up from his spot on the bed. "No it's just you. Now, I know you won't understand our reasoning." His voice is regretful and sympathetic. "But we need to take care of our own."

Ally grows even more confused. "Just please…tell me."

"You're our…immunity." He says, struggling to find the right words.

Her eyebrows furrow, "Immunity?"

Alfred nods, "Yeah, you see we know things are going bad between Elites and Scavengers. A war is brewing. And we need something. Or someone, to keep us from not getting hurt. And that, is you."

Her eyes widen when she realizes what he's saying. "They'll leave you alone as long as you have me." She says in realization.

Alfred nods, "That's correct." Then she guesses he thinks he should leave her alone, because he starts hobbling over to the door, shutting it and locking it.

"Will I stay here forever?" She asks quietly.

Alfred pauses and frowns, "Something like that."


End file.
